Vampire's Don't Sparkle
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: DeathNote/CrossOver Fic-One Shot With light's help, Mika finds a way to kill the so called vampires. Parody


**Vampire's Don't Sparkle**

**Death Note/Twilight Crossover**

**Parody/OC**

**A/N: So I got this idea after watching death note and looking at the cross overs it had with twilight, I don't really care about reviews or anything for this story, and it is a one shot and is supposed to be funny. So do enjoy.**

**If you're wondering why I didn't put this in the crossover section, well I'm too lazy and you would have not looked there anyway, so you understand my point.**

* * *

Mika sighed as she sat in her chair in her room; she was going over to Light's house later. It had been a few weeks since Tokyo found out about the new...what some call hero Kira.

She was the only one who knew about his secret, one day she touched the death note by accident, and ever since then, well you get what happens next, don't you?

Her feet kicked back in forth in the air as she held a paper in her hands, it was the list of names of a family called the "Cullen's." She cursed under her breath.

They were vampires, how she knew that? Well don't ask, as the narrator I'm too lazy to give you the reason for that. That's a whole another story right there, and no I'm not writing it, you're just going to have to wonder.

Back to the story…

Mika stood up as she put the paper on her desk, walking to her closet she took out a winter dress and her coat, along with some boots.

Getting her winter attire on she sat on her bed, putting on her uggs before she stood up and put the piece of paper in her pocket.

Walking out her house she hummed a tune walking over to light's, it was dark out and the full moon was bright in the air.

Laughing softly she smirked as she saw her house, and Light's room was the only one with the lights on.

Sending him a text she stood at the front door as Light opened it softly, walking in she shut the door and followed him over to his room.

As she plopped on the bed, she took a bite out of the apple that was now in her hand, laughing under her breath as she heard a groan behind her, knowing full well who it was.

"Hello Ryuk." Mika laughed as her American accent hung in the air.

"That was supposed to be mine you know." He groaned floating over her with a glare.

"I know...I was hungry though, there will be plenty more apples for you later." She smiled softly at him before looking at Light.

"I have a favor to ask you...since you love killing criminals, you should be able to help me out." Mika replied.

He turned his head as he looked at her "What kind of favor...only one time though, otherwise go find your own death note, I work alone."

Mika rolled her eyes at him "Okay Mister Kira, whatever you say." She replied giving him the note.

"All those people right there...and if you would, write in detail that they got killed by some werewolves that crossed over the treaty line." She grinned.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. What a weird request she asks, but whatever I'm not going to argue.

Ryuk looked down at Mika, tilting his head "That's kinda funny in a way, but I will not ask I don't wanna full story." He replied chomping on an apple.

"Anyways…thank you, but I should get going now, I'm tired...and well if you're going to do that the whole time I'm not gonna bother staying." Mika replied.

Light let out a shrug, so she did to as she left waving at Ryuk on her way out.

15 minutes later

Mika plopped down on her bed as she looked the ceiling, her cell phone next to her.

Suddenly it rang and she picked it up "Hello Jacob, nice to hear from you brother." Mika replied in her English ways.

"Nice to hear from you sister, how is your vacation going?" Her brother replied.

"Good…might stay here for good, nice place to be." Mika replied

"You know what you are though…" Jacob replied with a sigh over the phone.

"I know…don't worry...anyways why you calling, it's late here."

"I might as well tell you…the Cullen's…they're dead, I don't wanna worry you, so I won't tell you why." Jacob replied with sorrow in his voice.

"Alright…anyways I'm gonna head off to bed, night." Mika replied and grinned.

"Vampires who sparkle...don't deserve to live, my work here is done." She laughed and suddenly a note was in front of her. Opening it she read it over

_You got the Cullen's, but you do know there are more, good luck girl. _

Throwing the note away she groaned "Fuck…I don't think Light will like me asking him for more favors, oh well…vampires who sparkle don't deserve to live, at all. Plus they don't got fangs..they're fucking fairies.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go…I just wanted to write this story for fun; it would have been shorter and funny. But I needed a plot, plus you would get bored with the length.**

**Anyways review if you like…oh and sorry for mistakes if there are any, too lazy to fix them.**


End file.
